Go Away, Ronald Weasley
by JCcool
Summary: When Ron reads Hermione's diary and she finds out, she runs away from Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

Go Away, Ronald Weasley  
  
Summary: When Ron takes "just a tiny peek" at Hermione's diary, she runs away from Hogwarts. Having read all the entries in her diary, he goes after her, unknown to her.  
  
Disclaimer: Almost all of the characters in this story belong to J K Rowling.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"'And that is what happened today, diary.'" Ronald Weasley, a boy in his fifth year at Hogwarts read from one of his best friends, Hermione Granger's, diary. Ron looked at the diary with an awed expression on his face. 'I never knew Hermione knew how to write that well!' he thought as he slowly put Hermione's diary back in her trunk. He sneaked slowly out of the girls' dormitory, and was seen by Hermione. "Good afternoon, Ron. And I hope you haven't been looking where you shouldn't be looking," Hermione said with a half smile, half frown. As she spoke, Ron edged quietly away from her and quickly stuffed a half-eaten chocolate bar in his pocket. "Where are you going? I thought we were actually going to have a pleasant conversation, for once! Well, fine, if that's the way that you like it, fine, I'll argue with you!" Hermione yelled at him and stomped off to her dormitory.  
  
"What WERE you doing in the girls' dormitory, Ron?" Harry Potter asked Ron for the tenth time that evening. "I told you, I wasn't doing anything! And stop looking at me like that, like you suspect me of doing some sort of crime, like I was some sort of criminal!" Ron sighed. "How ARE you doing, Ron?" Lavender Brown gushed suddenly, startling both Ron and Harry. "I think she's sort of weird, Harry. She's following me around all of the time." Ron whispered to Harry. "She probably likes you, Ron, and stop looking at her like she's some sort of spider!" Harry said under his breath. "Just pretend that she's the Bloody Baron or something, ok?" Lavender left her seat, and Hermione took it. "Did you see anyone sneaking out of the girls' dormitory? I'm not exactly sure, but I think someone tried to read my diary. And I'm not sure, but I think that person read the whole diary." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I'm sure that the person who read it meant no harm. After all, it was a really nice diary, who would want to read it?" Ron said, and clapped his hands over his mouth. "And do you know who had a candy bar during lunch time? That person left some chocolate in my diary," said Hermione suspiciously, not stopping her talking. Ron turned red, and left the Great Hall. "You know, Hermione, Ron had chocolate during lunch time." Harry said. "Also, Ron left the girls' dormitory around that time. I asked him why he was there, but he refused to answer my question. OH, WAIT A SECOND! RONALD WEASLEY!!!!!!" Hermione yelled from the Great Hall.  
  
"I've got to go, Harry." Hermione whispered to no one in particular, writing on a piece of parchment. She finished writing and ran into the boys' dormitory. She left the parchment on one of the boys' beds, and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. 


	2. Chapter Two: A Letter From Hermione

Go Away, Ronald Weasley Chapter 2  
  
Ron ran up to Harry. "Have you seen Hermione?" he said to his friend.  
  
"If you're looking for Hermione, why don't you ask yourself? What would you do if one of your VERY close friends went up to your dormitory and started reading your diary? And what would you do if you found out that that person had read it? Hmm....... a VERY hard thing to ponder, if you ask me..."Harry said sarcastically to Ron.  
  
"Well, if I were Hermione, I would take my trunk, my diary, the friend who read my diary's diary, and I would run away." Ron said in a strangely high voice.  
  
"Oh no! I just remembered! Hermione left us this note to read. Why don't you read it first. You do seem to like reading, don't you???" Harry said in a bitter voice. He handed Ron a note in Hermione's beautiful cursive writing, and Ron read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Harry, and Ron if Harry has the heart to show you this letter, I'm packing my bags and going to a faraway place. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going, but I know you won't find me, wherever I go. You may not think I'm right, but I suspect you'll be very happy without your diary, Ronald. Don't worry, I won't lose it or anything. I'll just read it and keep it with me for a year or so. Then I'll probably give the diary to Harry to read. When I give it to Harry, he'll probably read it and show the diary to a whole lot of people. This is at least what I hope he'll do. Goodbye for now and ever, Your good friend Hermione Anne Granger  
Ron read the very last lines (the postscript) in a barely audible whisper, and he turned white. "I- I- didn't think-"he mumbled.  
  
"Of COURSE you didn't think!! You NEVER think, Ronald Arthur Weasley!!! That was your problem before, that's your problem now, and it'll probably be your problem for-EVER!" Harry shouted at him. Suddenly everyone in the Great Hall was looking oddly at him and Ron, including the teachers and Professor Dumbledore. Both Harry and Ron sweatdropped and quickly walked out of the Great Hall and to the school grounds while arguing.  
  
Harry left Ron to go back into the Great Hall. Ron sat down against a tree and started thinking about Hermione. It had been barely a day since she had been gone, and already he was beginning to miss her.  
  
Oh my love  
  
Oh yeah ...  
  
Oh yeah...  
  
I'm sitting here alone up in my room and thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love) I'm looking at a picture in my hand Trying my best to understand I really wanna know what we did wrong with a love that felt so strong if only you were here tonight I know that we could make it right  
  
[chorus] I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy Cause you're the only one within my heart I was born to make you happy Always and forever you and me That's the way our life should be I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy  
  
I know I've been a fool since you've been gone I better give it up and then carry on (oh my love) Cause living in a dream of you and me Is not the way my life should be I don't wanna cry a tear for you, so forgive me if I do If only you were here tonight I know that we could make it right  
  
[chorus] I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy Cause you're the only one within my heart I was born to make you happy Always and forever you and me That's the way our life should be I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy Oh yeah ... I'd do anything I'd give you my world I'd wait forever to be your girl Just call out my name (just call out my name) And I will be there (and I will be there) Just to show you how much I care alright I was born to make you happy yeah, yeah ... Oh yeah, yeah [chorus] I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy Cause you're the only one within my heart I was born to make you happy Always and forever you and me That's the way our life should be I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy  
  
Oh no, no I was born to make you happy Oh yeah, oh oh yeah  
  
Always and forever you and me That's the way our life should be I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy 


End file.
